Creature of the Night
by Keels
Summary: Story has been moved to other profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I so did not plan to write this.. I was just sitting down and BAM it flew into my mind and I had to get it out. I will probably go back and edit the heck out of it and then post it on my other profile, but I wanted to get people's opinions first. **

**This is, first off, a slash story! If you do not like male on male relationships, then this is not the story for you. I have warned you.**

**I do not own Harry Potter; it belongs to JK Rowling. **

The night air was cold and silent as it blew up through the trees, following the river, to the door of the Malfoy Manor. The owner of the manor and his wife were sound asleep; their dreams pleasant as they watched their son, who was several years older now, run around the field, chasing butterflies and yelling in happiness. Just when the young heir was about to catch a beautiful emerald green butterfly, the dream was shattered by a loud scream of pain coming from the heir himself.

The man and wife shot up and took off at a dead run to their heir's wing; frantic and worried thoughts ran through their minds, but when they got there, they realized what was happening. It was his birthday today. The young heir was going through his inheritance, and there was nothing that they could do to help him with the pain.

They opened the door and peaked inside with worried and eager eyes. They hoped that their heir would have very large wings and black in color; the larger the wings and the darker the color, the more powerful the creature would be. The parents winced as they watched their heir's back bow up with pain and a silent scream came out of his mouth. The pain was too great for the heir to express anymore. A great crack echoed through the room and the Lord and his wife watched as trickles of blood started to flow from their son's back, specifically by the shoulder blades.

The young heir's hand scratched at the shoulder blades, desperately trying to let the bulges come through the skin. Angry red marks were highlighted across his body as the young heir continued to scratch helplessly, and, finally, he was able to break the skin of his shoulder blades as his nails elongated into daggers. A shill of pain echoed though the air as great, black wings exploded from the heir's back. They were shiny and tinged with green tints, though it was hard to see from the blood and sweat that held the young heir's wings captive. The parents watched with wide and happy eyes as their son went through the final part of the transformation.

Dark green tattoos started to appear on the young heir's body. Starting at his temple, they flowed down his jaw, curling onto his collarbone, and then turning sharply back towards rib cage only to trail down to the hip bone. The tattoos were deep and pulsating as they burned their way into the skin of the heir, making the parents wince as their noses smelt the burning flesh.

The young heir was thrashing about pulling at his hair to try to relieve some of the pain, but the two Lords knew that the worst was yet to come. They watched with sad eyes, as their son's legs were suddenly snapped, the bone breaking clean in half to prepare for the height change. The young heir fell forward onto his bed as his legs promptly broke in half and began to stretch out; as a dominant he had to be stronger, taller, and bulkier than his mate. Muscles began to bulge and tighten; a nice set of abs appeared on the heir abdomen, and his once lean and lanky form began to fill out.

One last crack of a bone was heard the heir's right leg finished growing and repaired itself. A hand latched onto the young heir's jaw as splitting pain found its way into his jaw. In the back of his mind, the young heir remembered, his father saying that only the strongest of creatures were able to get fangs.

When the transformation was complete, the two parents watched with eager eyes as the young heir stood up and wobbly spilled to the side. He looked quite disoriented, and they knew that the weight of his wings were throwing him off balance. They watched with amusement as their son reached up with a hand and ran his fingers over the now protruding teeth, wincing as he cut himself and blood found its way onto his tongue. A look of pleasure came over his face, and both parents glanced at each other with wary expressions.

Suddenly their son's head snapped up to look out the window. His wings fluttered a little as though he was trying to fly away, spots of dried blood fell off at the movement. Glazed eyes overcame the young heir as he listened to the call of his mate. A high pitched shrill suddenly came from his mouth as his body crumpled with the pain that his mate was feeling. The heir's black wings started flapping up and down, straining under the weight it was trying to lift.

Lord Malfoy raced forward to try to grab a hold of his son as he managed to make his way to the window, but he was too late. His son was out the window and flying into the distance; a high pitched shrill of pain and anger was the only sound that could be heard for miles around.

* * *

"Please, Please, I'll do anything that you ask, but, please, stop," Harry Potter pleaded as his Uncle's foot loomed close to his stomach once again. Emerald green eyes begged to be let go, but Uncle Vernon was not a man of mercy. He had already been beating the boy for the past hour because he dropped a plate accidentally after the Dursley's dinner. He brought his foot down with a much force as he could muster and watched with glee as his nephew curled into a ball with tears rolling down his face and screams of pain making their way out of his throat.

Harry was pulled up by a fatty and repulsive hand, the collar of his holey and too large shirt making it harder than it already was to breathe. His uncle was trying to chock him.

"You are nothing! Do you hear me?" Uncle Vernon yelled at the small boy as he backhanded Harry across the face. A line of blood appeared out of Harry's mouth as a portion of his tooth broke off. He whimpered in fear, but knew not to scream. His uncle liked it when Harry screamed in pain.

Harry nodded his head in a frantic motion when Vernon shook him for not replying.

"Good, now clean up this mess, boy!" Vernon said as he unceremoniously dropped the boy. Harry whimpered as pain bloomed from every part of his body. His frail body was already covered in bruises, and he didn't know how he was going to convince Hermonie and Ron that he tripped. Again.

Harry's bedroom door slammed shut, and he lay back onto the floor, sighing with relief. He gently placed his hands on his broken ribs and pressed down trying to count how many his uncle has broken this time. He whimpered in pain as he pressed on an extremely sore one.

He didn't feel like moving; there was no way that he would be able to make it to the bed. The pain would be too much and he didn't want to black out. Harry tried to make himself as comfortable as possible, but the wood was digging into his back and it was starting to get extremely hot in the room.

He wiggled once again as an uncomfortable heat settled into the pit of his stomach and seemed to seep out. He bite his lip, hard enough to draw blood, as a wave of pain overcame him. Red, not pokers were touching his shoulder blades and it felt like someone had hit him in the head with a baseball bat. What was going on, Harry wondered in the back of his mind.

He gasped in pain as it flared once again, and then with a sharp crack, Harry felt his right shoulder blade promptly break clean in half. He lifted his hand to his mouth and bit down hard, trying to hold the screams back, but with the second great crack, he let out a wail of pain.

His ribs forgotten, Harry kneeled on the floor and started to scratch at his back with frantic hands. He wasn't even shocked when he felt two bulges where his shoulder blades used to be. With tears running down his face, Harry managed to break the skin. He howled in pain as two black wings came out of his back.

He keeled over when he felt his legs start to vibrate and a great pressure was placed on his shin. He promptly fainted when he felt his legs break. His mind managed to flash between consciousness and unconsciousness, and at one point, though he may have been hallucinating, he swore that he heard shouting from somewhere in the house.

A gentle humming was flowing through his mind. It was relaxing and peaceful. And wanting for Harry to come back.

_I am here now. Do not fear for your life. I will protect you mate. You are mine. _It seemed to call.

Harry sat up with gasping for air. His ribs were still protesting from sudden movements, and he wondered why that was. Once he got his bearings, he noticed that he was leaning against someone who was very warm and felt very safe. With a curious expression plastered on his face, Harry turned around and stared at the blonde haired creature before him.

His giant wings were spread out around Harry and seemed to move to accommodate his every movement. The blonde hair's eyes never left Harry's as he tenderly touched the soft canopy of feathers around him.

"You are mind little one," the blonde haired angel said as he tenderly reached to Harry's face and ran his fingers down his cheek before cupping it.

"Yes, I am," Harry responded automatically as he closed his eyes and leaned into his dominant's touch. A feeling of peace settled into both creatures before the call of mating overtook both boys and all was lost.

Harry felt the hand on his cheek tighten. He opened his eyes and found lustful silver ones staring right back. Harry automatically purred and tilted his head to the side to show off his neck, he wanted to be mark by the dominant. Harry could feel that the boy's magic was more than enough; yes, this blonde haired boy was the perfect mate for Harry

Harry's dominant purred with satisfaction at Harry's display and leaned forward; his wings tightened around both automatically, and licked up the boy's neck. All the while, both boys' fangs were starting to appear in their mouths. Harry was pulled closer and he let out a wail of pleasure as he brushed up against his dominant.

Harry was placed on the ground, his wings spraying out around him, as his dominant laid on top of Harry and ground their groins together. They both shrilled in pleasure and Harry tried to buck his hips up to connect with his mate's hips once again. Soft lips found each other as the claiming started. Draco pulled his mate's hands up and pinned them above his head as he continued to kiss his mate until he couldn't breathe anymore.

He let out a growl of satisfaction when he removed his lips from his mate's lips, and he automatically leaned to the side to expose his spacious neck. Draco felt his fangs vibrate a little and a hungry look entered his eyes.

Harry opened his legs as Draco settled in between them, and then he wrapped them around his mate's waist. His neck was exposed and he could feel his mate vibrating with the need to take Harry. Harry let out a high pitched whine in acceptance, and then he felt a sharp pinch on his neck as his dominant broke the skin with his fangs and a sharp pain develop around his arse when his dominant's cock was thrusted in to his virgin hole.

They both groaned and then lost each other as Harry's dominant continued to thrust into an all too willing Harry.

**Yeah.. So what do you think? Should I continue? This is of course after I go back and change some stuff.. Make it longer and all that jazz. **

**Please let me know what you think, even if it is bad. **


	2. Important Info

**Holy good god all mighty.. *jaw hanging open in shock***

**I was not expecting to get this good of a reaction which thrills me to no end! *jumps up and down* **

**Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback that I got! I am so humbled by all of your words. They really mean a lot! And movaho, I thank you for pointing out the repeated "heir" word which I know I exhausted.. My thanks also goes out to MishaySahila, BloodMoon93, randy13, violetkitty02, Irjuni92, YourGothicButterfly, Coolfish, njferrell, xxpurplepandaxx, and bahlovkarizma. **

******So once I get some things worked out and my other story is finished, Creature of the Night will be continued. Yes I repeat, Creature of the Night will be continued!**

**I am currently working on another story and with school in the way, there is no way I can juggle two stories. So my other story will be finished first and then this one will come along after. I will keep you updated on how things are going. **

**I will also be in the need of a Beta for this story.. The ones that I have for my other story do not do slash, which is, of course, a problem. So if you are interested then shoot me a PM or I will be forced to find other means. *sigh***

******Creature of the Night will NOT be located on this profile once I get around to writing it. I have another that I use more, LostInYourThoughts is the name. Check it out if you are bored.. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~lostinyourthoughts. **

******One last note, I am always in search of a good creature story.. I am addicted to them! Ha.. So if you are writing one or know of a good one, then please let me know what it is. I don't bite, so feel free to shoot me a PM anytime. I love a good conversation. :)**

******Thank you, once again, and I hope to be seeing y'all soon!**

******Keels/LostInYourThoughts**


	3. Read

**Yes, it is me with an author's note. Again. *sigh***

**So the chapter is being redone as we speak, or as you read this.. And I have the last couple of chapters for my other story planned out. So that means that this story is getting close to being posted. But, we have a problem folks. **

**One of you wonderful readers has to step up to the plate. I need a beta reader. I have to have one. So if you want the story someone is going to have to take a hit for the team.. I would prefer if you have been an beta before and know what you are doing, but if not, I still want you because I need help!**

**PLEASE PM if you are interested! *gets on hands and knees and begs***

**Hopefully this will be the last author's note until the posting of the story. **


	4. Read if it floats your boat :D

**So I am here again.. I just want to clear some things up. **

**I will come back and post another author's note for all you guys so you know when I am posting. I am right now planning on posting the story sometimes after Christmas, most likely in January once school has calmed down. So you still have a little while before the story is going up. There is always the chance that I will be posting the story early too.. You never know. Haha :D My goal is to have 5 chapters written before I post.. **

**If you want, you can go to my other profile- www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2150049 - and put me on authors alert if you feel like doing that. I hope that this link is easier to get too.. If not, head to my profile, the Keels one, and click on the link there. **

**I am writing chapters right now and have found two betas that are hard at work. So thank you to those that offered their services, but I am covered. I really appreciate it though!**

**Lastly I need some names for characters.. Mostly guy names, but I may throw a girl or two in. So if you have a good name that you love let me know, I might just use it in the story. **

**Thank you so much for all of the support and I am sorry that this is an authors note that you didn't want. **

**LostInYourThoughts/Keels**


	5. IT IS UP!

***squeals* It is up! It is up! It is up!**

**The story is up and running! It is on my other profile which you can find the link on either my Keels profile or by typing in this website ****www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2150049. The story is still called Creature of the Night. I am so glad that you are reading. I hope that you enjoy!**

**Story website it - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/6544863/1**

**LostInYourThoughts/Keels**


End file.
